The present invention relates to a magnetic resonance medical treatment device for applying magnetism to the body of a patient to thereby treat a disease or improve the patient""s health condition. The invention also relates to a method for magnetism variation control adapted to control magnetism generated by a magnetism generator such as the magnetic resonance medical treatment device.
Generally, low-frequency medical treatment device, infrared medical treatment device, and magnetic medical treatment device are available as medical treatment device for easing or medically treating bodily disorders, such as stiff shoulders or lower back pain, through application of external stimulus to the body.
Among these apparatus, low-frequency medical treatment device and infrared medical treatment device may involve a bodily shock caused by application of electricity or heat during medical treatment, as well as the inconvenience of removing clothing for provision of treatment, since, for example, an electrode having a cord must be applied directly to an affected part of the body.
By contrast, in recent years, magnetic medical treatment device employing a permanent magnet, such as magnetic bands or magnetic stomach bands, have come into frequent use, since they do not involve a bodily shock as mentioned above and enable provision of treatment with no need for removing clothing. Also, a medical treatment performed through affixing of a small permanent magnet on an affected part of the body is well known.
Such magnetic medical treatment device employing a permanent magnet usually cannot vary the intensity of a magnetic force. Conventionally, therefore, clinical facilities use clinical magnetic medical treatment device in which the intensity of a magnetic force is varied; for example, through periodical alternation of the N-pole and the S-pole of a probe effected by periodically reversing current which flows to the coil of a magnetism generator contained in the probe.
Meanwhile, the applicant of the present invention has proposed a magnetic medical treatment device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 8-252331. As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the magnetic medical treatment device includes an N-probe 5, an S-probe 6, and a control unit 7 which controls magnetism generated by the N-probe 5 and S-probe 6. The N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6 each include magnetism-generating means 3xe2x80x94which includes a bar core 1 of, for example, iron and a conductor 2 wound on the bar core 1xe2x80x94and a frame 4 of, for example, synthetic resin adapted to contain the magnetism-generating means 3.
The direction of winding the conductor 2 of the magnetism-generating means 3 is reversed between the N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6. A tip portion of the N-probe 5 is magnetized to the N-pole, whereas a tip portion of the S-probe 6 is magnetized to the S-pole.
The N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6 each have a pointed pressing portion 8, which is a portion of the core 1 having an overall conical shape and projecting from the tip portion thereof. The pointed pressing portion 8 is adapted to press, for example, an effective point of the body. The N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6 are connected to the control unit 7 through spiral cords 9 and pin jacks 10.
The control unit 7 includes magnetism regulation means for regulating the intensity of magnetism generated by the N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6, switching means for varying the period with which magnetism is generated in the form of pulses, and duty ratio regulation means for varying the duty ratio of pulsed magnetism, whereby diversified pulse currents (including a direct current) can be supplied.
The thus-configured magnetic medical treatment device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 8-252331 is used, for example, in the following modes: the distance between the body skin and the probes is varied; the distance between the N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6 is varied while the probes are positioned in the vicinity of the body; the intensity of magnetism, frequency, and duty ratio of at least either the N-probe 5 or the S-probe 6 are varied while the N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6 are applied to predetermined positions; and the pointed pressing portions 8 are applied to effective points of the body so as to stimulate the points.
As described above, through regulation of the intensity of the magnetic forces generated by the N-probe 5 and the S-probe 6, the magnetic medical treatment device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 8-252331complements magnetic balance within the body or, on the contrary, intentionally disturbs magnetic balance within the body so as to induce the balancing capability of a human being. Such medical treatment can be effectively carried out in addition to a conventional treatment. Further, weak current can be caused to flow within the body to thereby activate neural functions. Also, in addition to electromagnetic force, electromagnetic induction, and electrodynamic force, optimum pulsed magnetism produces a massaging effect, so that blood circulation is promoted. Further, through appropriate stimulation of effective points of the body or muscles by means of the pointed pressing portions, bodily stiffness can be eased.
However, the magnetic medical treatment device of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 8-252331 leaves room for further improvement of control means for varying magnetism applied to the body.
In view of the foregoing, the applicant of the present invention has achieved the present invention, and an object of the invention is to provide a magnetic medical treatment device capable of effecting diversified magnetic medical treatments, such as diversified variation of magnetic balance within the body through more diversified variation of magnetism applied to the body, or activation of neural functions through promotion of flow of weak current within the body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for magnetism variation control in order to control diversified magnetism generated by a magnetism generator such as the magnetic medical treatment device.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device characterized by comprising a director which contains two magnetism generators, each comprising a bar core and a conductor wound on the bar core, and a magnetism regulator connected to the director and adapted to individually regulate the intensities and directions of magnetic forces generated by the magnetism generators.
Through employment of the above configuration, the two magnetism generators fixedly contained in the director can be resonated, for example, by applying current to the conductors such that a core tip portion of one magnetism generator is magnetized to the N-pole, while a core tip portion of the other magnetism generator is periodically alternatingly magnetized to the N-pole and the S-pole (phase alternation). Accordingly, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled. Also, since variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of the two magnetism generators can be superposed on variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two magnetism generators, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced are further diversified to include those which utilize a three-dimensional magnetism variation.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to the first aspect, characterized in that, of the two magnetism generators, one magnetism generator has a core in a cylindrical shape, and the other magnetism generator is disposed within a hollow portion of the core.
Through employment of the above configuration, a magnetic field generated by the two magnetism generators can be varied, since one magnetism generator of a cylindrical shape and the other magnetism generator can be resonated.
Accordingly, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled. Also, since variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of the two magnetism generators can be superposed on variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two magnetism generators, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced are further diversified to include those which utilize a three-dimensional magnetism variation.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to the first or second aspect, characterized in that the two magnetism generators are disposed such that core tip portions thereof are located a small distance apart from each other.
Through employment of the above configuration, a magnetic field generated by the two magnetism generators can be varied, since the core tip portions of the two magnetism generators contained in the director can be resonated. Accordingly, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled. Also, since variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of the two magnetism generators can be superposed on variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two magnetism generators, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced are further diversified to include those which utilize a three-dimensional magnetism variation.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device characterized by comprising a director which contains a plurality of magnetism generatorsxe2x80x94which are arranged annularly and each comprise a bar core and a conductor wound on the bar corexe2x80x94and a magnetism regulator connected to the director and adapted to individually regulate the intensities and directions of magnetic forces generated by the magnetism generators.
Through employment of the above configuration, for example, rotary fluctuations can be imparted to magnetism that penetrates into the body, by sequentially changing the intensity of magnetic forces generated by the magnetism generators, which are annularly arranged within the director. Accordingly, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to any one of the first to fourth aspects, characterized in that a permanent magnet is disposed in the vicinity of the core tip portions of the two magnetism generators.
Through employment of the above configuration, even the magnetic force of the permanent magnet can be varied by application of the permanent magnet to an affected part of the body. Accordingly, coupled with magnetic medical treatments which utilize variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of the two magnetism generators and variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two magnetism generators, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced are further diversified.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnet holder characterized by integrally holding core tip portions of the two magnetism generators of the magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to the first aspect and a permanent magnet disposed in the vicinity of the core tip portions.
Through use of the magnet holder, the permanent magnet to be applied to an affected part of the body can be fixed in the vicinity of the core tip portions; thus, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled without the permanent magnet being affixed on the affected part of the body.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetic resonance medical treatment device characterized by comprising: a director which contains two magnetism generators, each comprising a bar core and a conductor wound on the bar core; a magnetism regulator connected to the director and adapted to individually regulate the intensities and directions of magnetic forces generated by the magnetism generators; and a magnet holder for integrally holding core tip portions and a permanent magnet disposed in the vicinity of the core tip portions.
Through employment of the above configuration, the permanent magnet to be applied to an affected part of the body can be fixed in the vicinity of the core tip portions, and the two magnetism generators contained in the director can be resonated, whereby the magnetic force of the permanent magnet and a magnetic field generated by the two magnetism generators can be varied. Accordingly, diversified magnetic medical treatments are enabled. Also, coupled with magnetic medical treatments which utilize variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of the two magnetism generators and variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two magnetism generators, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced are further diversified.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to eighth and ninth aspects of the present invention, there are respectively provided a magnet holder according to the sixth aspect and a magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to the seventh aspect, characterized in that the magnet holder is made of an elastic material. Examples of the elastic material include a resin having elasticity, such as rubber.
Through employment of the above configuration, the elastic magnet holder can absorb micro-vibrations of the two resonating magnetism generators; thus, the permanent magnet to be applied to an affected part of the body can be easily fixed in the vicinity of the core tip portions. Also, when the magnet holder is made of a resin, safety to the human body is ensured.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to tenth and eleventh aspects of the present invention, there are respectively provided a magnet holder according to the sixth aspect and a magnetic resonance medical treatment device according to the seventh aspect, characterized in that the magnet holder is made of a non-magnetic material. Examples of the non-magnetic material include an aluminum alloy and a resin.
Through employment of the above configuration, the magnet holder can be easily attached to or detached from the core tip portions, and the permanent magnet can be easily attached to or detached from the magnet holder. Further, when used as material for the magnet holder, an aluminum alloy improves the ornamental effect of the magnet holder.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for magnetism variation control, characterized in that one magnetism generator is caused to resonate with the other magnetism generator.
Through employment of the method for magnetism variation control through resonance according to the present invention, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body magnetic variation effected in the same direction as the resonance direction of the magnetism generators, thereby enabling diversified magnetic medical treatments to be practiced according to a patient""s symptoms.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a thirteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for magnetism variation control according to the twelfth aspect, characterized in that the frequency of the resonance is changed in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation.
A 1/f fluctuation is generally known as a period for bringing peace of mind or a sense of security to humans. For example, classical music, a gentle breeze, and the sound of waves at the water""s edge involve 1/f fluctuations. Also, in the human body, a brain wave (xcex1 wave) arising during meditation or a cardiac cycle during a resting period is known to follow 1/f fluctuations.
Accordingly, by changing the frequency of the aforementioned resonance in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body magnetism which varies in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation in the same direction as the resonance direction of magnetism generators. Accordingly, natural, comfortable magnetic variation suitable to human physiology can be applied to a patient; particularly, 1/f fluctuations are induced in blood circulation.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a fourteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for magnetism variation control, characterized in that the intensity of a magnetic force generated by a magnetism generator is varied in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation.
Through employment of the method for magnetism variation control according to the present invention, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body magnetism which varies in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation in the same direction as that in which a magnetic force generated by a magnetism generator varies; i.e., a direction in which magnetic flux density varies. Thus, the depth of penetration of magnetism into the body can be varied in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation. Accordingly, natural, comfortable magnetic variation suitable to human physiology can be applied to a patient; particularly, 1/f fluctuations are induced in blood circulation.
Notably, through superposition of magnetism which varies in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation in the same direction as the resonance direction of magnetism generators, on magnetism which varies in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation in the same direction as that in which the magnetic flux density varies, magnetic variation applied to a patient can be further diversified.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a fifteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for magnetism variation control, characterized in that variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of two or more magnetism generators is superposed on variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two or more magnetism generators.
Through employment of the method for magnetism variation control according to the present invention, in which variation of a magnetic field effected by resonance of two or more magnetism generators is superposed on variation of intensity of magnetic forces generated by the two or more magnetism generators, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body a complicated magnetic variation. Thus, magnetic medical treatments which can be practiced according to a patient""s symptoms are further diversified to include magnetic medical treatments which utilize a three-dimensional magnetism variation.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a sixteenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetism resonator-generator characterized by comprising a plurality of magnetism generators arranged adjacent to one another and a control unit for controlling a resonant frequency of resonant magnetism generated by the magnetism generators.
Through employment of the above configuration, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body magnetic variation in the same direction as the resonance direction of the magnetism generators, thereby enabling diversified magnetic medical treatments to be practiced according to a patient""s symptoms.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to a seventeenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magnetism resonator-generator according to the sixteenth aspect, characterized in that the frequency of the resonance is changed in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation.
Through employment of the above configuration, a magnetic medical treatment device can, for example, apply to the body magnetism which varies in accordance with a 1/f fluctuation in the same direction as the resonance direction of magnetism generators. Accordingly, natural, comfortable magnetic variation suitable to human physiology can be applied to a patient; particularly, 1/f fluctuations are induced in blood circulation.